Kimi: The Vulpix Keyblade Wielder
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: A half human half Vulpix has become a keyblade wielder when her world was destroyed by darkness. Now she must go on the adventure of a life time to find a way to bring her world back.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my new kingdom hearts crossover with pokemon story I made. I don't know where I got this idea but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and story.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

I had been walking for who knows how long but I had finally made it. I had made it through the whole cave. Now I can get my wish. I will get my wish from Jirachi. I was in the last area of the cave, I looked around, Jirachi has to be around here somewhere. Then I heard a voice ask,

"Who goes there?"

"I do," I replied. "I am here to see the great Jirachi."

Then out of nowhere Jirachi appeared in front of me. "What is it you wish?"

"I want to go on a big adventure. I want to see new things, I want to meet new Pokemon or maybe even meet some humans." I said proudly.

"Are you sure this is what you want to wish for?" Jirachi asked me.

I nodded, "Yes this is what I want."

"Then I will grant you your wish." Jirachi said.

Then a bright light appeared in front of Jirachi, it was so bright it almost blinded me, so I closed my eyes. But then it felt like I was falling. I kept falling and falling until I hit something hard, then I completely blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out for but at some point I heard a voice, "Hey. Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure above me. The figure didn't look like a Pokémon but he kinda did. I had never seen a human before but I heard all about them from that Pokémon who says he was once human. Maybe this guy is a human. But he also looked a little like a Skarmory. He was wearing a helmet like thing on his head that was in the shaper of a Skarmory head. He also was wearing metal armor all over his body. An interesting thing was the shape of his armor on his feet was in the shape of the feet of a Skarmory. I noticed he had two half oval-like things on his back, I assumed his wings were under there. He also had a brown leather-like belt wrapped around his body. Attached to the belt was a leather sword cover and the sword was inside it. Even though he was wearing a helmet, I saw some of his hair sticking out, he has reddish/magentaish hair. As we looked at each other I felt something in my heart. It was nervousness and shyness. Why was I feeling this? Am I maybe in love with him?

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I quickly snapped back in reality. "Uh...uh...yeah. I'm alright."

"Ok that's good. I found you here unconscious and I was worried. Here let me help you up." He extended his arm out to me.

I didn't know why but as if an instinct I reached for his hand. I thought he was going to grab my paw, but no he grabbed a hand. I didn't know what was going on but as soon as he pulled me up, I looked down at myself. I was standing on two legs. But they didn't look like my legs. But my feet looked like how my feet were, but on my feet were boots that looked like my fur. Without realizing it I fell back down to the ground. The Skarmory boy quickly bent down and picked me up. He held me in his arms and started walking. I could feel my face getting warm and red.

As the boy continued walk it was then that I realized that we were in a forest. He walked for sometime until we came out of the forest. I could see a town up ahead. He walked into the town, he was still carrying me. I started to see Pokémon walking around, but they also looked like humans. They were like half Pokémon half human.

_"What's going on here?"_ I thought to myself.

He walked a little more before coming up to a castle. He entered the castle and walked up a set of stairs and then walked down the hall. He entered a open room and placed me on the bed in the room.

"You can rest here for now. I'll check on you later." He said before leaving the room.

I immediately jumped off the bed and went to a mirror that was on the wall near the door. What I saw shocked me

I no longer was a Vulpix...well I was, but I also looked like human. My fur was gone and now I only had hair on my head, though my hair still was still in the shape it was when I was a Vulpix. I still had my Vulpix ears which was good and I was relieved when I saw my six tales behind me. I had a brown t-shirt and shorts on, they were the color of my fur.

I went back to the bed and sat down. I didn't know what was happening or where I was. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice coming from the door.

"Hi, are you alright?" The voice asked.

I turned my head towards the door and saw a girl about my height standing there. She had a short white dress on and she had light green hair and on the left side of her head she had a red flower with two green leafs. She looked like a Shaymin. "Yeah, I'm fine, but who are you?"

"My name is Emily, how about you?" Emily asked as she came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I'm Kimi. Can you tell me where I am?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking at me curiously.

I explained to her what had happened to me, after I finished Emily gave me a friendly smile, "Well, I can't explain how you got here or anything like that, but I can tell you where you are, you are in the Pokémon Kingdom. As I said I Emily, and I am the princess of this castle."

_"The princess?"_ I thought. I had never met a princess before. I could tell I would like Emily, she seemed very friendly. "Can you tell me who the Skarmory boy was?" I asked.

Emily chuckled, "The Skarmory boy? Oh you mean Markus. He works for my father. He is an amazing fighter. I can tell you like him."

"What? N-No...I don't." I said as I felt my cheeks getting warm again. Do I actually like him?

Emily giggle, "Oh come on I can tell you like him."

I felt my face getting warmer and warmer, my face must have been as red as an apple. "Stop it."

"Oh fine," Emily said as she got up and headed to the door. "I'll see you later Kimi." And then Emily left the room.

I layed down on my bed and started at the ceiling. I sighed, I still didn't know what had happen, Nothing made sense. All I could think of right now was taking a nap. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I suddenly woke up and I was somewhere new. But it was the strangest place. I looked like I was on a platform of some kind. The platform was made up of beautiful colors. I looked around the platform and saw nothing but darkness. Where was I? Suddenly little black creatures appeared from the ground. They didn't look like any Pokèmon I knew of. They were small and black and had two yellows eyes and two antennas. The creatures slowly came near me, I started to back up until I realized I was about to fall off the platform. I started to panic, I didn't know why to do.

"You have to fight." A voice said.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone. Who was talking. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of me, I closed my eyes from the bright light. When I opened my eyes a strange object was in my hands. It kinda looked like a giant key. There was a chain at the end of the key and had a circle with two smaller circles on it.

"What is this?" I asked out loud.

"Keyblade." The voice said.

I looked at the key, looking it over, and then realized the creatures were still coming at me. I decided to swing this keyblade thing at the creature and it seemed to work. They creatures disappeared after I hit them with the keyblade. After all the creatures were gone I walked back to the center on the platform and sat down. I waited to hear the voice again. Then out of nowhere a black dark thing started to cover the platform. I started to back up but the dark thing had already covered my legs. I couldn't get away, the dark thing start to cover me completely. I scream for help but then I realized, that it was pointless. But then I heard that voice again.

"Do not be afraid." It said.

I think it might have said something else but I was panicking and I didn't hear it. Soon I was completely engulfed in the dark thing and it felt like everything was fading away.

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I was back in the room. I was breathing heavily. After I calmed down I looked at the window it looked dark outside.

_"How long was I out for?"_ I thought to myself.

Then at the opposite end of the room a little creature appeared. The same creature from my dream! I quickly jumped off the bed and bolted for the door. I ran outside and then stopped dead in my tracks. The sky was black and in the sky was a weird looking reddish sphere thing. I didn't see anyone else around, but I started running towards the forest. As I ran more of little creatures appeared. I kept running until I saw someone in the distance. I got a little closer and saw it was Markus and he was fighting the creatures with his sword.

"Markus!" I called out.

He turned and saw me and motioned for me to come to him. I started running to him but I was stopped when the earth in front of me cracked and spread apart. Piece of earth rose up into the sky, into the red sphere. A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew me back. The creatures appeared and surrounded me. If only I had that keyblade thing. And it seemed as soon as I thought about it, it appeared in my hand in a flash of light. I start attacking the creatures but they just kept coming. Soon more and more pieces on earth rose up in the sky and so did the creatures. They all disappeared into the red thing. I ran to a nearby tree and held on tight. The strong wind blew at me and I couldn't hold on anymore. I let go of the tree and was blown into the air. I screamed as I was pulled into the red thing. And then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>So the half pokemon half human idea came from those pictures I've seen online where it's a human pokemon. You can look up online to find the pictures I based Kimi and the others off of. (Just type in Ex: pokemon human Vulpix)<p>

I hope you enjoy chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Well I didn't think I would be updating this anytime soon, but what do you know! I made a new chapter! Now I got nothing else, let's get on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

I don't know how long I was out for, but the next thing I knew was that I heard someone trying to wake me up.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice asked. The voice sounded like a young boy.

I opened my eyes, sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I was still in the half Vulpix, half human form. I first looked around to see that I was in some sort of alleyway. Then I looked in front of me and saw the boy sitting down there. He had blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He looked just like a human! "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Oh," I said as I finally came back to my sense, "Yeah, I am fine. Thank you."

The boy smiled and stood up, "Well I'm Sora. Who are you?" He asked as he held his hand out to me, to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up, "I'm Kimi, Nice to meet you Sora."

"I've never seen someone like you before, are you from another world?" THe boy known as Sora asked excitedly.

I thought for a moment, he didn't look like a boy who would know about pokemon. Plus after what I had just been through, maybe there were other worlds out there, some that didn't have pokemon. So I nodded, "Yeah, I am. So, do you know where we are?" I ask as I look around the alley we are still standing in.

Sora shakes his head, "Nope, no idea. But let's go find out where we are together!" He says excitedly.

Sora and I walked out of the alleyway to find ourselves in a town. There were some stairs leading down to a street pavilion/main square area. There were a few people around and there was also a cute little creature I had never seen before. It was a beige color and had a little red ball on it's head.

"This is is so weird...We really are in another world." Sora said wide-eyed.

"It's amazing though." I said and I turned around and saw a building behind us. It was called the Accessory Shop. "Hey Sora, let's see what's in here."

Sora nods and we walk into the building where a blond-haired man in a white shirt turns around and says, "Hey there, how can I…" He stops for a brief second, "Aw, it's only some kids."

Sora frowned, "Hey we aren't kids! And the name's Sora! And this is Kimi!" Sora said guesting to me.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You two lost or somethin'?"

"Um, I think we might be. Where are we?" I asked.

"Huh?" The man asked.

Sora went first and explain what had happened to him. And how it was destroyed. Then I told what happened to me, though I only told about the world being destroyed by a dark sphere, I left out the whole Pokemon info. That would be for another time. The man told us that this place was called Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town…" Sora said while thinking, "So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked.

The man grumbled, "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway...not sure what you two are talkin' about, but this sure ain't either of the places you two talked about.

"Hmm...Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Oh, I should probably look for Emily and Markus." I said. I had almost forgotten about them. I hope that they are ok. I had last seen Markus when the world was being destroyed, but I don't know what happened to him after that.

"Let's go look together Kimi." Sora said as he smiled at me.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run  
>into trouble, you come to me." Cid said to us before we left the shop.<p>

We walked the around the First District for a bit, looking around and talking to the people. Then we headed off to the area that was the Second District. We walked through the large doors that lead to the Second District and right after walking through the doors we saw a man stumble a few feet in front of us. He felt to the ground and a glowing heart burst from his chest. The heart was floating near a small orb of darkness. Then a creature with armor on it appeared in the place of the heart and darkness orb. The creature stands there for a moment before disappearing. Then the man's body disappeared and several little creatures appeared when the body once was. They were the same little creatures I had seen before!

" It's those creatures from the island!" Sora said aloud.

"You've seen them too?" I asked Sora.

Sora nodded and then at the same time we both summoned that key object and defeated the creatures. After defeating the creatures Sora looked at me. "You have the same weapon as me. Where did you get it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know where or how I got it. It just appeared in my hand in this dream I had...and then when I woke up from the dream I somehow summoned it."

"Weird. Well let's keep on looking."

Sora and I headed towards a building that was a hotel and we searched around inside but found no one. We left the hotel and continued to look around, and occasionally those little creatures showed up but Sora and I defeated them.

As we looked around I started to think to myself. This was all so weird, yet so exciting. I knew that this would be a great adventure, and plus I had met three new friends. Though I was worried about Emily and Markus. Did they make it here too? Did they manage to fend off those creatures? So many thoughts filled my head.

We continued looking in various building but we found no one. So we decided to return to the Accessory Shop and see Cid. We went into the shop and saw Cid. We told him we still were looking for our friends and he told us to take another look around.

We excited the shop and then we heard an unfamiliar voice. "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora and I turned to face the person who spoke, "Who are you?" Sora and I asked at the same time.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to  
>wield the Keyblade." The voice said, ignoring our question. Then the person stood where we could see him He was wearing a leather outfit, with black gloved, and had a lion necklace around his neck. He had long brown hair and he had raised his hand was pointing to the key weapons we were holding in our hand. The most interesting thing about this guy was that he had a long scar across his face, going over his nose. "But why? Why would it choose two kids like you?" The man continued as he places his hand to his forehead.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades." The man said as he slowly started to walk towards us, reaching his arm out.

Both Sora and I got into a defensive position. "Stay back!" I said.

"There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said looking at his weapon.

"All right, then have it your way." The man pulled out a strange weapon that looked like some kind of blade but also looked a little like a gun. He held it in both hands and a ball of fire came out of the weapon. Sora and I jumped out of the way and then charged at the man, swing our weapons. We actually we able to hit him a few times before he swung his weapon at us. He then shot another fireball at us, and this one hits me, I end up almost falling over, but I soon regain my balance. The fireball didn't really hurt me though, that was probably because I was a Vulpix, I was resistance to fire attacks. Sora and I run down the stairs into the main square as the man follows behind us. We attack him a few more times and he swings his weapon at us again. Sora thankfully dodge the attack in time, I wasn't as lucky. I got hit and fell to the ground and landed with a thud. My vision blurred but I heard Sora call my name and then charge at the man again. And then I completely passed out.

* * *

><p>Alright and now chapter 2 is done! Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Reviews are always nice and helpful. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon, though I probably will be writing a new chapter for another of my stories and then keep alternating between all my stories.<p> 


End file.
